8 Steps to Love
by Re-Chained Imagination
Summary: It's been a year since the final battle and Hermione finds herself alone while everyone is moving along. Will the appearance of a strange woman and her eight steps help or destroy the brightest witch of this generation? On Hiatus


Harry no longer had the weight of the Wizarding World resting upon his shoulder; finally able to have a peaceful relationship with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Ron was also happily engaged with Lavender Brown, whom he decided despite all of her craziness was "the girl for him". Their wedding date was in three months, and her due date in eight. Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley had managed to get a member of the opposite sex pregnant, and he was going to marry this very same girl. Most who had heard the news was shocked to say the very least.

There was some truly sad moments in the past year as well. Harry's beloved pet and first "true" friend as he put it, Hedwig was killed in an attack by Lord Voldamort's Death Eaters. Not to long after that Dobby was also killed by the knife Bellatrix while escape from Malfoy manor. Even Olivander died as well, and many still did not know what to do without the infamous wand maker. As for Hermione, nothing much has changed. She was still alone in the adult Wizarding World.

Hermione walked down the street with Neville flanking one side of her and Luna on the other, all of them walking the remaining few blocks to the Leaky Cauldron. It was, exactly, one year since the final battle. In a Light-hearted mood all the closest friends amongst Dumbledore's Army and faculty, along with the Order decided to come together and celebrate the first anniversary that would be followed by many more.

She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable and there was a very good reason for that. She wasn't with Ron and Harry at the moment, but walking with Luna and Neville to the party. Both young adults had broken up, and if Hermione hadn't gone and gotten them, neither would have attended in fear of running into the other. In fact, if Harry hadn't asked her to do this she wouldn't have come either. She didn't want to go into a party full of happy people with lovers and family. She had lost her family during the war, no longer had a boyfriend and had a meager job as an apothecary's assent, all other forms of employment she had attempted to gain claiming she was either not qualified enough or completely over qualified for the job. For the brightest witch of her age, she was in truly a slump.

The walk was exceedingly awkward, and she chose to not say anything. Opening the door of the Leaky Cauldron to cheers of delight from all her friends, forcing Hermione to put on a strained smile. Something that did not go unnoticed by a select handful. They were finally there; now the party could begin.

Hermione wasn't much for partying. She had gone to all of the Gryffindor celebration parties, along with the Ball during the tri-wizard tournament, but that felt different to this somehow. When it came to celebrating winning the House Cup or a Gryffindor Quidditch matche she had been there with Krum or just celebrating the boys triumphs. But this.. This was different. Everyone was falling in love, and Hermione had no one. Just like Neville and Luna. But that wasn't the same. At least they both had a chance to find love again. Everyone thought she was uptight and didn't want her.

Smiling at Luna and Neville she began to make her way through the crowded pub, not surprised when she saw her two best friends snogging or dancing with their significant others. Approaching the bar she sat down, sliding a hand through her thick mass of curls. Really, this was not going to be a fun night.

She almost didn't notice when the bartender asked what she wanted, but Hermione managed to order a small glass of fire whiskey and settled in for a very long and boring night. God, she hated herself.

Gradually as the hours passed and the party really got into full swing, Hermione slowly allowed her head to drop to the sticky counter top, one empty glass multiplying into three right before her.

"Why does this have to be so terrible."

A thick American accent, undeniably from the southern states boomed in her ear, making the witch jerk upwards.

"Pity party of one y'all. Get this gal another one of them fire drinks. On me." She looked towards the woman, who looked entirely too comfortable beside the girl.

The woman was a lot like Molly in appearance; only her face was sharper and red hair darker, curling gently down her back. Paying for the drinks she ignored the male on her other side who was touching her shoulder lightly, attempting to get her attention. Flicking her fingertips at him she watched Hermione.

"Here alone, missy? Well ain't that sad." She reached out and patted Hermione lightly on her knee in a sympathetic manner while managing to sound mocking as well.

"Don't worry darlin'. He'll show up sooner or later and when he does, you just look out for the signs that he likes ya." She picked up a small tankard and drank her beverage.

Turning slightly she stared at the woman. She was a lady, who by societies standards should have been stuck at home with a book and a cat alone on a date night without a hope in the world. But here that sort of woman sat, beautiful and comfortable with herself. She didn't even seem to care that guys kept staring at her. What was the strange woman's secret? Some sort of potion or spell?

Hermione wiped at her mouth and tried to focus, mind a little foggy from being so upset and inebriated .

"I'm sorry, but who are yo-" The woman cut her off with a smile and sultry laugh.

"Me? Why I'm Miss Cassidy L. Bronx, USA witch at your service. And who are you, If I may ask?"

Hermione winced at her horrible American accent, with its broad vowels.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She supplied and sipped the fire whiskey that the bartender was so kind to present to her at the time.

Cassidy smiled in delight, looking at Hermione with an intent gaze.

"I've heard of ya. One of them golden trio people. So why do ya look so unhappy darlin'? Seems like everyone here is celebratin'." She rested her cheek lightly against her hand and watched the famous witch with rapt attention.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead lightly, nodding in response.

"Yeah, that's me. And I guess… I'm just lonely is all. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure I'll find a boyfriend here." She laughed nervously and did not look at the woman.

"Oh just stop it now, girlfriend. Feelin' sorry for yourself and looking for a man when ya should just be havin' fun is not the way to go."

If she had been expecting a response, it was most certainly not that. Looking up at Cassidy she gave the woman a confused look. Cassidy sighed and turned to face her fully.

"Look, most gal's are too focused on finding "The One" when all you should be worryin' about is getting a few drink's and having a good time. All them fella's out there can tell you really want a hand's on relationship that's gonna eventually leave to a proposal. And they ain't here lookin' for that. So just relax. Let things just happen, alright?"

Hermione stared at the woman, dumbfounded. Gradually she nodding her head.

Slowly beginning to relax and just laugh with the woman, not a single care and the world as six men began to take notice at her care free attitude, unable to stop themselves from wondering and smiling at her happiness.


End file.
